Desde que te vi
by KidFlashB03
Summary: AU. Hay veces que piensas que nada va a cambiar, que estas destinado a sufrir pero la llegada de alguien diferente a vos puede cambiarlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

**1 de junio, 2012  
**

Una de las pocas cosas que amaba de viajar eran los distintos paisajes que podía observar al hacerlo, era algo sinceramente fascinante y lejos de lo que yo me acostumbraba a ver. Nunca salía de viaje, en muy rara y necesitada ocasión esto ocurría. Era costumbre y seguía disfrutando cada vez que lo hacía. Con el paso de las horas podía observar más verde y aunque yo no era muy amante de la naturaleza me gustaba mucho estar lejos del desastre de la ciudad por unos minutos. Porque sí soy honesta odio vivir ahí, odio como es mi vida y como se dio todo hasta ahora. Es por eso que estoy esperando que este cambió sea bueno, para recordar, donde fui yo misma.  
**Ya es mitad de año y no fue todo color de rosa precisamente.** A pesar de tanta mierda que son las persona, conozco algunas, muy pocas, y es a ellos a quienes sí puedo llamar amigos, los cuales cuanto con una mano, los verdaderos y una de ellas es Hinata.

**Hinata Hyuga** es mi mejor amiga, cuando era chica vivía conmigo en New York y luego se mudó a Chicago cuando teníamos 10 años. Al principio la vi pero todo se cortó cuando su padre tuvo un accidente automovilístico a los 12 y ahí dejamos de vernos por mucho tiempo. Lo que habían hecho luego nuestros padres fue buscar un punto medio donde ninguno de los dos tenga que hacer 11 horas de viaje.

-Ya estamos por llegar -Dijo con una voz seca mientras seguía su mirada fría en el camino

Suspire, frustrada

Es mi padre, **Kizashi.** El es un juez muy importante y alguien con quien rara vez puedo tener una seria conversación que no termine en gritos ya que si el piensa que es blanco es blanco no puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión, todo es como el piensa y capaz esa es la razón por la que nos llevamos así de mal. Aunque nuestra relación no sea la mejor tengo que admitir que agradezco que él sea mi padre, ya que a pesar de su mal humor y orgullo, siempre que lo necesito él está ahí para mí.

Mi nombre es **Sakura Haruno**, tengo 15 años y no fui perfecta como toda mi familia espero. Todos esperaban que yo sea la hija ideal, cumplidora, pero creo que con el paso de los días los decepciono cada más. El problema, si soy sincera, es que no soy Hotaru, mi prima. Ella es la alegría de la familia, la primera nieta. No importa lo que haga mal, para los ojos de todos siempre será perfecta. No soy celosa, al contrario, solo me molesta que le creen un mundo perfecto en el cual ella no puede vivir. Creo que hasta les daría lo mismo si yo existiera o no. Para ellos soy la consentida, la cual tiene todo mientras que Hotaru al tener a sus padres divorciados es la pobrecita.  
Lo que ha traído más "problemas" es la decisión que he tomado, vivir con Hinata el resto del año. Mi padre se iría a Inglaterra y quería llevarme con él, cosa que rechace al instante**.**

Yo me siento bien con las decisiones que tomo pero no lo sé, no estoy satisfecha ya que siento que algo me falta y lo raro es que no sé qué.

Quise buscar mi teléfono para escuchar música pero no tenía batería. Necesitaba desconectarme de mis pensamientos. Agarre mi bolso, nuevamente, ahora buscando mi libro. Amaba leer, escapar a la ficción era una de mis cosas favoritas ya que me olvidaba por unos momentos todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo y era lo que necesitaba. Lo único malo que yo le encontraba a leer era que luego me daba cuenta en que mundo estaba, como eran las personas y de alguna manera me decepcionada. Porque no podía vivir en un mundo donde todos son buenos y los villanos mueren? Claro, eso sería muy fácil no? Y como decía mi madre **"el que no pelea no gana"** de eso se trataba la vida, de pelear por ganar y había días que sinceramente, no quería.

…

Cuando me quise dar cuenta mi padre paró el motor del auto justo enfrente de la casa de Hinata, donde me quedaría a terminar el colegio o hasta que a él le agarre la locura y me saque. Desgraciadamente la segunda opción podía ocurrir

Me baje y pegue un portazo al escucharlo quejarse por la hora que era. No estuvo de acuerdo con esta idea, quería que me vaya con él, tener sus ojos en mí y mis acciones.

-Sakura llegaste! -Dijo ella con su hermosa sonrisa como siempre. No la veía hace casi un año con todo lo que había pasado. Se separó de mí y miro a mi padre- Hola Kizashi es bueno verlo

-Gracias Hinata. Están tus padres? Quiero saludarlos

-Lo... Lo siento no han vuelto de trabajar -contesto poniéndose nerviosa, era muy normal en ella- no sabía que era necesario que estén, como ya habían hablado y…

-Sólo quería saludarlos -Dijo y luego miro su reloj - tengo que irme porque no llegare a mi vuelo. Sakura, cuídate querida -se acercó y me abrazo, esas pocas demostraciones de afecto que teníamos las disfrutaba mucho. Se alejó y me beso la frente- te amo hija

-Yo a ti papa -conteste intentado de hacer una sonrisa pero no podía

-Saluda a todos por mí

-Lo hare, buen viaje! -Al decir esto baje la vista, con el único objetivo de que no vea las lágrimas que me caían por las mejillas. Pude escuchar como encendía el auto y que se alejaba. Me había dado cuenta de que iba a extrañarlo mucho. Hinata me abrazo al verme así.

**23:05**

Me senté en la cama cuando al fin termine de desempacar toda mi ropa, me quedaría en el cuarto de visita que casi siempre era ocupado por Neji el primo de Hinata.  
Seguía con la mirada fija al ropero donde estaba toda mi ropa, no sabía que ponerme y eso me estaba matando. Mi amiga había planeado una salida por mi llegada, iríamos a festejar el cumpleaños de su amiga Matsuri junto a TenTen, quienes habían conocido a la tarde. Al final y por el poco tiempo que me quedaba, decidí usar un vestido negro corto de un hombro. Nunca lo había usado, no sé por qué ya que era muy lindo. Me peine mi corto y rebelde cabello rosado. Sonreí al verme, me gustaba este cambio de imagen. Me puse unos tacos aguja. No soy muy alta ni tampoco muy enana. Casi siempre me llevan una cabeza, más que nada los chicos, aunque eso tanto no me importa, soy feliz conmigo misma.

Al estar lista baje .Me senté en el sillón mientras esperaba a Hinata ya que todavía se estaba arreglado, no era raro que se retrasara, casi siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados.

-Te ves muy bien Sakura

-Gracias, me gusta tu vestido

Ella sonrió. Tenía un vestido rojo ajustado, y su pelo azulado suelto y largo. Agarro su saco y nos fuimos a la fiesta. Al principio no había mucha gente y podía entablar una conversación tranquila con las chicas. Matsuri no para de hablar y por alguna extraña razón me caía bien, aunque aturdia mucho al hablar. No dejaba de mencionar a un chico, naja, nadar, no sé, ni siquiera sé que son pero me parece que llego ya que grito y desapareció de mi vista.  
En poco tiempo ya había llegado mucha gente y al preguntarle a Hinata y me contesto que todavía faltaban más, estaban locos? A cuantos habían invitado? Esta sí que sería una noche larga

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo paso pero ya quería irme. Me sentía un sapo de otro poso y desgraciadamente era así, ya que en esta ciudad todos se conocían, tenían su grupo armado y la rara ella yo.

Seguía en la barra y comencé a mirar intentando buscar a Hinata pero desgraciadamente no la encontraba a ella ni a las chicas y eso me estaba poniendo más nerviosa que antes.

Pude ver a un grupo de chicos y uno me llamo la atención, era más alto que yo (eso no era complicado) y su pelo de color negro. Era muy hermoso eso no lo podía negar. Lo seguí viendo hasta que sus ojos negros se quedaron viéndome y baje la mirada avergonzada. Podía dar los mejores consejos a mis amigas para encarar a un chico pero a la hora de hacer algo no podía, sinceramente no me salían las palabras.

Empecé a meterme entre la multitud de gente, esperando encontrarme con alguien ya que estar mucho tiempo en la barra no es algo que me fascine. Mientras caminaba no podía evitar buscar a ese chico con la mirada. Cada tanto lo encontraba y otras veces no.

Encontré a Hinata, estaba muy animada hablando con un chico rubio. Me sentiría mal si me metia ya que no me gusta quedar colgada pero me sentía sola y no me gustaba para nada. Pero decidí quedarme ahí ya que la notaba muy feliz. El chico era lindo y sonreía mucho tanto como ella.

Mire nuevamente a ese grupo de chicos pero no me gustó nada lo que vi, una chica rubia bailaba en medio de ellos. Todos sonreían, gustosos, y eso no me gustaba nada. La chica tenía el pelo un poco más largo que yo, un rubio oscuro, ceniza. Llevaba un vestido con mucho escote y corto, parecía que tenía más de una intención con ellos. Dag chicas así me dan asco.

Rápidamente alguien me tomo del brazo y me giro.

-Sakura, él es mi novio Gaara -dijo Matsury mientras me presentaba a un pelirrojo muy canchero, él me saludo.

-Un gusto Sakura -dijo sonriendo pero de una forma picara cosa que no me gustó mucho

-Gracias -conteste

Mientras comenzamos a hablar intente buscar al pelinegro con la mirada pero no tuve resultado ya que no lo encontré. Pero a quien vi fue a esa rubia que estaba en el grupo, se estaba acercando a nosotros. Saludo a la castaña y luego al pelirrojo mientras lo abrazaba. Al verme hizo una pequeña mueca y se acercó

-Hola, soy Temari. La hermana de Gaara

La salude y aunque debo admitir que por su apariencia preferiría no entablar una amistad con ella, era divertida y pudimos llevar una buena conversación

Di media vuelta para ir a la barra mientras ellos seguían hablando. Pero me choque con alguien. Levanté la mirada con furia pero al ver quien era mi bronca disminuyo. Tenía sus ojos oscuros fijos en los míos.

-Lo siento -Dijo al ver mi vestido y me puse nerviosa al ver cómo me miraba, parecía que sacaba radiografía o algo parecido.

-Está bien, no pasa nada - conteste, ahora que lo miraba de cerca me parecía muy conocido y eso era extraño

-Sakura?- pregunto alguien atrás suyo. Al verlo hice una pequeña sonrisa

-Hola Neji -dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a abrazarlo. Pude notar la mirada del pelinegro sobre nosotros

-Qué bueno verte! Has cambiado mucho - comento mientras me miraba- me gusta tu cabello y el rosa te sienta bien

-Gracias -conteste casi en un susurro, nunca entendí por qué estas situaciones me ponían tan tonta

A Neji no lo veía desde el cumpleaños número 11 de Hinata. Éramos muy chicos, bueno yo lo era. El es 3 años más grande que su prima, ahora tendrá unos 18 o 19 años.

-Me gusta

Al escucharlo hablar levanté la mirada con una sonrisa. **Podía ser tan idiota a veces?**

Neji parecía haberlo notado ya que soltó una risa, estaba más inteligente o era el exceso de alcohol

-El es mi amigo…

**-**Sasuke -lo corto el pelinegro mientras me extendía la mano pero con una mirada extraña – **Sasuke Uchiha**

-Es bueno volverse a ver, no? –pregunto Neji

**A que se referida?** Le veía un aire conocido pero no sabría decir de dónde. Yo estaba confundida pero podía notar como la mirada de Sasuke solo reflejaba nada. Me miro rápidamente y luego a Neji quien le sonrió pícaramente. Ahora si tenía muchas dudas

* * *

Ojala les guste, me gustaría saber su opinion. Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy es mi primer día en 4to B y no es tan buena experiencia aunque tampoco mala. Al entrar al aula, la numero 7, me sentía muy mal, ser la oveja negra no está bueno. Yo más bien me llamaría la oveja rosada ya que al verme unas cuantas chicas me gritaron **"¿Qué te paso en el cabello?" ¿Te cayo un balde de pintura?"** encima fue a propósito, lo sé, porque lo hicieron para que todos escuchen. Si no les gusta problema suyo, no necesito saber lo que piensan. Dios la gente es tan idiota cuando quiere, a ellas les falta cerebro y no digo nada. Sé que es raro pero me gusta cómo me queda.

Al principio me quería matar al estar lejos de Hinata pero luego me presento a unos amigos para que no me sienta tan sola y la verdad son muy buenos. Mi compañero de banco se llama **Kiba** y con lo poco que lo conocí puedo decir que es una persona agradable. Su cabello es de un color castaño pero oscuro y sus ojos de un mismo tono. Es muy bueno conmigo, tanto como sus dos amigos,** Shino y Shikamaru**. Creo que si no fuera por ellos tres querría haber salido de este lugar al paso de una hora. Mis compañeros son muy… tontos. Tampoco es que yo sea la persona más inteligente del mundo pero hay comentarios que es mejor callarlos y especialmente en una clase como esta, Salud y adolescencia, a la cual la llaman Sado. Mi profesora no será mucho mayor que yo, su nombre es **Anko Mitarashi**. Recién esta recibida y se nota ya que de las dos horas diarias con ella tardo como una en callar a todos. Ella está haciendo suplencia a nuestro profesor, Kakashi. Él tiene cáncer y por eso no puede venir a enseñarnos ahora, Anko nos contó lo que ocurría con él y no pude evitar ponerme mal ya que relacione el tema con mi madre, no es que quise hacerlo, solo fue inconscientemente. Creo que ella se dio cuenta ya que no duro mucho el tema, o solo fue coincidencia.

-¿Y cómo se supone que se si la otra persona tiene Sida?

-Le pedís la libreta sanitaria ¡yo siempre la llevo!

Y ahí hablaron las dos personas que ya no tolero en el curso. Al ver mi cara de disgusto Kiba se rio y yo con el.

La primera en hablar fue **Ino Yamanaka**, y si tengo que describirla usaría solo dos palabras, cerda egocéntrica. Ella fue la que me dijo que me tire un balde de pintura ¡Encima me llamo frentona! Se cree que porque es rubia puede hacer lo que quiere y no, no es así. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta que el único motivo por el cual me gastaba eran los chicos, cada vez que hablaba con ellos me gritaba algo y eso es ya que Shikamaru es su ex novio, pobre.  
El segundo es** Rock Lee**, lo se ya que me lo grito al verme a mí y a Hinata. Es muy extraño a primera impresión pero algo que destaco de el es que nunca tiene vergüenza de nada, me gustaría ser más así. Su cabello es un negro bien oscuro y tiene unas cejas muy… importantes. Esta obsesionado con mi amiga, aunque de una manera muy rara ya que siempre la molesta con sus gustos ¿Por qué la gente vive gritando lo que hacen los demás?

Sentí como alguien me tomaba el brazo y me tiraba para atrás, era Kiba.

-Sera mejor que empieces a guardar –susurro- será un caos cuando toque el timbre

Asenti silenciosamente y me puse a juntar mis cosas, mi cuaderno y un libro que ya Hinata me había contado que leeríamos. Al terminar de hacerlo toco justo el timbre y me levante de mi asiento para salir.

-Que tengan buena semana –dijo Anko- Los vere el lunes

La salude y luego me fui del aula. Comencé a caminar y podía sentir como me empujaban queriendo pasar. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy?

Suspire resignada. Todavía tenía que esperar a Hinata, ella salía a las 12.30 ya que el director les iría a hablar. Salude a algunos de mis compañeros que vi pasar y luego camine hasta el baño, debía estar desastrosa con este calor. Deje mi mochila en el piso y me quede viéndome en uno de los espejos que había. Me acomode el pelo, un poco ya que no puedo hacer milagros, pero el mayor tiempo lo gaste en mi uniforme. Era una simple pollera azul con camisa y sueter de ese mismo color. Me gustaba pero se me veía tan mal puesto. Me di por vencida en mi intento de bajarme más la pollera. Tome mi bolso y justo cuando iba a salir escuche un quejido. Eso me sorprendió, cerré la puerta así podía escuchar mejor y lo oí otra vez. Camine hasta donde estaban los baños y pude ver en una puerta al costado la mochila de una de mis compañeras, también nueva.

-**Tayuya** –llame- ¿Estas bien?

Luego de hablar el llanto se silenció. Me quede mirando la puerta y cuando no pensé que saldría, se abrió y me quedo mirando. Note que nos parecemos, incluso nos preguntaron si éramos parientes por nuestro color de pelo, pero al mirarla a los ojos no reflejaban nada más que tristeza.

-Siento que te preocuparas –dijo avanzando hasta su mochila

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunte

-Eres nueva también, no sé cómo no estas como yo –indico- odio las gastadas, los insultos y mucho más que me falten el respeto

-¿Quién te falto el respeto? –cuestione de buena manera

-No de nuestro curso, es juigo, juiagu

-**¿Jugo?**

-Si ¡Ese idiota me levanto la pollera ahora a la salida! –grito y luego sonrió- Igual ya le di su merecido

Seguía sentada en un banco a la salida del instituto, me estaba aburriendo ya que la charla del curso A se había atrasado bastante. Se suponía que hoy almorzaríamos con Tsunade. Era muy buena pero siempre peleábamos por algo. Uno de los tratos de mi padre era que ella pudiera controlarme. Tsunade es la tía de Hotaru, mi prima. La conozco desde que soy chica pero hace mucho no la veo. Note como empezaron a salir algunos alumnos del instituto, y entre ellos apareció Hinata con una rara sonrisa.

-¿Cómo fue tu día?

-Raro –conteste y antes de que pregunte añadí- luego te cuento, hay que ir a lo de Tsunade o me cortara la cabeza

Me reí pero no obtuve una respuesta así de ella

-Sakura lo siento no puedo ir…

-¿Por qué?

-Vendrá Naruto, me acompañara al médico…

-¿Era hoy? Soy la peor, me olvide

-No sabias, ve tranquila y saluda a la vieja loca por mi –sonrió-

Sin dejarme decir nada más se fue corriendo y me saludo con la mano.

No podía culparla, era entendible lo que sucedía. Hinata había estado internada a los 13 años por Bulimia. En el colegio que iba anterior la molestaban y gastaban solo por no ser un palo vestido como otras de sus compañeras. Mi amiga es muy sensible, demasiado, y eso la ponía mal, comía y le agarraba culpa, vomitaba y no comía. Por esto la internaron, fue un momento muy duro para toda su familia ya que ni su hermana o alguno de sus padres se dieron cuenta de lo que en realidad le ocurría. Desde ese día muchas cosas cambiaron para bien y otras tanto para mal, pero lo mejor que ella me contaba fue conocer a **Naruto Uzumaki**. En unas de sus tantas idas al psicólogo lo vio y comenzaron a hablar. Él iba para afrontar la muerte de su hermana por culpa de la anorexia y desde ese día le hizo una promesa, _**que jamás la dejaría sola.**_

* * *

El camino se me hizo corto comparado como era de niña, claro que nunca caminaba ni nada que fuera ejercicio. Ahora hacia atletismo y era toda un desafío para alguien tan sedentario como yo. Nunca fui amantes de los deportes pero era algo que tenía que hacer, además era el deporte favorito de mi mamá.

Llegue a la cómoda y extravagante casa de **Tsunade**. Toque el timbre y espere a que me abrieran, no fue sorpresa ver a **Shizune** era como su secretaria.

-¡Sakura! Pasa, pasa, me contaron que hoy vendrías pero ¿Y Hinata? –pregunto

-Fue al médico –conteste mientras dejaba mi mochila en un mueble a la entrada.

Algo que siempre me había gustado y pocas veces admitía era el gusto de Tsunade, era tan elegante pero a la vez modesta y un poco informal. La casa era justa para ella y para mí. Me gire sobre mi misma y luego me dirigí hacia el escritorio de mi tía pero Shizune me detuvo

-Está hablando con un empleado, ya sabes la mudanza –indico la castaña

Me había olvidado, ella se mudaría por la muerte de su marido.

-Puedes esperarla en la sala –invito- solo si quieres

Le sonreí tiernamente y luego me encamine nuevamente a la sala. Mi intención era relajarme en el sillón pero no pude ya que unos portarretratos llamaron mi atención. Camine hasta la cómoda en donde estaban y los mire detenidamente a cada uno. Eran de la familia, estaban mis abuelos en algunas, en otro solo Tsunade y Dan me puso mal ver esa foto, pero las que más me llego era una de mi madre que estaba atrás de todo. En la foto estábamos abrazadas, no había duda que yo era su hija. Ambas teníamos el cabello suelto y oscuro y los ojos verdes… Era en el cumpleaños número 40 de mi padre, había sido sorpresa, me acuerdo de todo lo que hicimos juntas, llamar invitados, ver salones a escondidas, cocinar, fueron lindos momentos… La extraño tanto, daría lo que sea por otro abrazo de su parte, una caricia, un consejo, una mínima demostración de afecto, incluso una sonrisa, verla feliz era lo que más me alegraba.

-Puedes empezar ahora –escuche su voz como un eco en mis odios- Asi tendras la tarde libre

Deje el portarretrato pero delante de todo para seguir viéndolo cuando vuelva. Me moví hasta el pasillo donde la escuche pero me quede en seco al verla acompañada por el.

-¡Sakura! –Se acercó hasta mí y me beso en la mejilla mientras me miraba fijamente- Te ves muy tu

Sonreí ante la aclaración por mi nuevo y sorpresivo cambio en el cabello. Nos abrazamos pero no fue la gran cosa, a ninguna de las dos nos gustaban las demostraciones físicas, no sé por qué soy así sinceramente… capaz me volví más fría.

-Ya está la comida señora –indico una voz a lo lejos- ¿Cuántos serán?

-Sasuke –se giró a velo- ¿Comiste?

-No de hecho, pero no se preocupe por mi en serio….

-¡A callar! Seremos tres –dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras

Podía sentir sus ojos negros como el día de la fiesta luego de que Neji me había avivado la memoria ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta de no reconocerlo?

**(Recuerdo)**

Me quede mirando a Neji como si me hubiera hablado en japones o incluso en italiano. No entraba en mi cabeza a lo que se refería pero si algo había aprendido con lo que me contaba Hinata, el no mentía y menos en las manos del alcohol. Coloque rápidamente mi vista en Sasuke y note nerviosismo, sonrió tontamente y ahí todo se aclaro.

-¿Eres tu? -pregunte cruzando los brazos

-A ti también me sorprende verte -dijo- estas distinta

-Espero que eso sea bueno, si me vuelves a decir algo como antes te volare la cara -grite-

Me miro con los ojos abiertos haciéndose el inocente. ¡Quiero matarlo!

-No lo haré -contesto paciente

-No lo se pero espero -indique- no soy la misma tonta de 10 años

Termine de decir esto y me gire buscando a mi amiga. ¡Dios! ¿Entre todas las personas que podría haber conocido hoy tenia que encontrarme con Sasuke Uchiha? No, no me pondré mal. El no me arruinara mi salida otra vez...

**(Fin del recuerdo)**

-¿Qué piensas? –pregunto

-¿Importa? –Cuestione molesta- ¿O vas a decirme algo hiriente?

-Oh vamos Sakura, ¿No puedes dejar eso atrás?

-Eras malo conmigo, no lo olvidare

-Pero cambie –indico mientras se acercaba a mí- la vida te da golpes y te enseña a ver las cosas de otra manera, pensé que a ti te pasaba

-Me pasa, no pienses que no –dije sin dejar de mostrarme distante

-¿Entonces? - me quede callada y pregunto- ¿No podemos dejarlo atrás?

-Está bien –dije al fin vencida, intentaría creerle- ¿Amigos?

-Por ahora

Al escucharlo abrí más los ojos y solté una tonta risita, lo cual provoco que se enoje

-No te ilusiones Sasuke, no eres mi tipo – dije indiferente

-Tu tampoco pero… - se acercó más a mí – con el tiempo las personas cambian, mírate no eres esa niña caprichosa a simple vista

-Y tú no pareces ese tonto feo y egocéntrico –ataque

-Ves –me dijo riendo- todos cambiamos y ahora admites que no parezco pero sé que te mueres por mí

-¡Ay por favor! –Grite- ¿Yo loca por vos?

-Por supuesto, tu estarás loca por mí, solo date tiempo

Me acerque más a él y deje mi mano en su pecho. Lo mire fijamente con mis ojos verdes. El hizo una sonrisa, tenía que admitir que era lindo verlo así. ¡Concéntrate Sakura!

-Yo no soy como las otras Sasuke –dije seductoramente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Me acerque mas a el y cuando note que el también lo hacia me tire para atrás- No, no –negué- **¿El gran Sasuke ya cae en mis encantos? Te creía mas inteligente**

-¿Con que quieres jugar? –pregunto divertido

-Claro, te apuesto lo que quieras que te enamoraras de mi antes que venga el invierno

-Puff –rió- tu estarás loca antes que termine el verano

-Si estas tan seguro, ¿Qué tienes que perder? –pregunte mientras extendía mi mano.

El me la tomo y no pude evitar reírme.

**_Puedo ser igual a todas pero no lo voy a hacer._**

**_Ya tengo otro propósito para este año, conquistar a Sasuke y no enamorarme de el._**

* * *

**_Gracias a los que leen, comenten así sigo con la historia. Un beso!_**


End file.
